Goths Can Love
by dbzlover135
Summary: What does Gohan do when he meets a girl that is very shy and quiet? Knowing Gohan he keeps bothering the poor girl until he realizes she has a terrible past. Will Gohan help her through her tough past and help her experience love as well? Videl bashing! Gohan/OC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**Goths Love Too **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

* * *

A young man at the age of seventeen-years old was walking towards every teenagers worst nightmare.

School.

His name is Son Gohan, one of the most popular eleventh-graders at Orange Star High.

The reason he is so popular is because he is so handsome and his father is Son Goku.

He was one of the greatest martial artists in the world.

Until he stopped once his wife, ChiChi, became pregnant with their second child, Goten.

His younger brother goes to Orange Star Elementary as a second-grader.

Sometimes Gohan will have to pick him up from school when their mother or father can't pick him up.

They don't allow the seven-year old to walk through the streets alone.

Who would?

When Gohan stepped through the gates of Orange Star High, a girl with her hair in pig-tails ran up to him.

"Hey Gohan."

He smiled nervously.

This girl is Videl Satan, the daughter of the world-famous Hercule Satan.

Her father became famous for taking over Goku's old martial arts building and turned it into a martial arts school of his own.

It is now one of the most famous martial arts schools ever.

Children of all ages can go after school and learn all of Hercule's techniques.

"Hey Videl."

He tried to move around her to walk in the school but Videl's best friend, Erasa, blocked his way.

"What are you doing after school?" Erasa asked.

He scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I have to pick up my brother and watch him until my parents get home."

Videl lightly moved her finger up and down Gohan's left muscled arm.

"Maybe we could hang out when your free."

He laughed nervously and walked around the two girls.

"Sorry but I can't, see you in class."

Videl narrowed her eyes at Gohan's retreating figure.

"He will be mine." She mumbled.

Gohan let out a sigh when he reached his first class, English.

He took his normal seat in the middle row and pulled out his writing journal.

Usually in his English class you have to begin writing about how your day was going or how your weekend was.

When the bell rang, their teacher Yamcha Bandit walked in and set his things down on his desk.

He placed his fists on his hips when Erasa, Videl, and Erasa's boyfriend, Sharpener all walked in.

"Try not to be late again you three."

"Sorry Mr. Bandit." They said.

The three of them took their seats which were in a row across from Gohans.

Videl kept her eyes on Gohan the entire time, trying to gain his attention.

When he wouldn't look at her, she grew frustrated and turned to look at Mr. Bandit and listen to his lecture.

Truth be told, Gohan felt her gaze on him the entire time he just didn't want to make eye contact.

Ever since the sixth grade, when Videl and Gohan first met, she has tried to get him to be her boyfriend.

All he told her was that he didn't feel that way about her.

They could still be friends though.

That wasn't the answer she was looking for and she made sure that any girl Gohan cracked a smile at disappeared or transferred schools.

Videl was frightening to a few other girls.

One, she was a very good martial artist.

Two, she is the most popular girl in the school and everyone else is behind her.

And three, she usually finds out dirty secrets about the girl and exposes it.

All he wanted was one single girl to like him and not be afraid of Videl.

She wasn't even that scary.

Mr. Bandit stopped his talking when there was a knock at the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out and chatting with whoever was out there.

Like usual curious teenagers, everyone tried to see who he was talking to.

Except for Gohan, he was wrapped up in writing a story about an alien boy from a different planet.

Mr. Bandit stepped back inside and smiled up at all the teenagers.

"Everyone we have a new student, come inside and introduce yourself."

Gohan glanced up when he heard footsteps walk in the classroom.

His eyes widened when he saw the girls appearance.

She was beautiful.

Her eyes were glued to the ground, refusing to look up at any of the other teenagers.

She has mid-back length black hair, side swept bangs going towards the right side of her face, and dark brown eyes.

Her outfit was very different, which caught Gohan's attention even more.

She wore a black pullover sweatshirt that said **'Come to the Dark Side'** on it in white bold letters, black skinny jeans, and normal colored converse.

She slowly glanced up at the class and turned her gaze back down to the ground.

"I'm...Sapphire."

"Would you like to say anything else?" Mr. Bandit asked.

"No."

"Alright you can take a seat wherever you like and if you need any help don't be afraid to ask, alright?"

She nodded.

He lightly smiled at her and turned back to the chalkboard.

She let out a breath of nervousness and began to walk up the steps.

Gohan noticed as she walked up the steps looking for a seat, everyone was whispering things about her.

He absolutely hated when people talked about others like that.

That person could be going through something that they don't even know about.

As she passed by Videl, the pig-tailed girl had a smirk on her face.

"Sapphire, was it?"

She stopped walking and looked at the girl.

"Yes."

"Why don't you do the school a favor and leave."

Everyone laughed but stopped when Mr. Bandit hushed them all.

Sapphire rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked around for an empty seat.

Gohan smiled and stood up from his seat.

"There's a free seat beside me."

She looked over at him and nodded her head before walking over to him.

Videl watched with disbelief when the girl walked over towards her crush.

He sat back down in his seat when she sat down and kept smiling at her.

"Could you stop staring at me? Its creepy."

He blushed and looked down at the desk.

"Sorry."

"Its fine."

He glanced at her and cleared his throat.

"What classes do you have?"

She looked over at him with a curious look on her face.

"Why?"

"Maybe I could help you find your classes."

She picked her plain black book bag off of the ground and searched through it.

When she managed to find her schedule, she uncrumbled it and handed it over to him.

He glanced at it and read it in his head.

**_A1- English: Mr. Bandit_**

**_A2- Chemistry: Dr. Gero_**

**_A3- Trigonometry: Mrs. 18_**

**_A4- Art: Mrs. Launch_**

**_B5- US History: Mr. Piccolo_**

**_B6- French: Mr. Jeice_**

**_B7- Study Hall: Mr. Pilaf_**

**_B8- Gym: Mr. 13_**

He smiled slightly at all her classes.

He had every single class with her except for A4.

That period he was a library aid and helped out in any way he could in the library.

He handed her schedule back to her, watching her put it away.

"So do you know where my classes are?" She asked.

"Actually we have every single class together, except for fourth period."

"Oh."

She moved her gaze away from him, keeping it towards the front of the classroom.

Gohan furrowed his brows together in thought.

Sapphire seemed like something was bothering her.

He only wondered what it was.

The day went by smoothly for Gohan.

He showed Sapphire around the school and helped her out in class when she had trouble.

They even ate lunch together; they didn't talk at all though.

Only sat in complete silence.

Gohan was eating his huge lunch that his mother packed and doing some homework.

Sapphire was only writing in a purple journal not eating a thing.

He offered her some of his food but she wouldn't eat at all.

He was now walking towards his brothers elementary school to pick him up.

When he walked up to the gate which was exactly like the high schools, he noticed a familiar figure sitting on the ground.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here?"

She glanced up from writing in her journal and felt her eyes widen.

"Ar-Are you following me?"

He laughed.

"Of course not, my little brother goes here and I have to pick him up."

"Oh."

"What about you? You don't seem like the type to be sitting outside of elementary schools in your spare time."

"I'm picking up my brother as well."

He blinked his eyes a few times and smiled widely.

"That's cool, how old is he?"

"Eight."

"He's a year older than my brother."

She nodded her head and packed her journal in her book bag.

All of a sudden, a bunch of children came running out the gate.

"Gohan!" A voice yelled.

He knelt to his knees and hugged his brother to his chest.

"Hey there squirt, how was your day?"

The little boy pulled his face away from his chest and smiled.

"Awesome! I made a new friend, his name is Trunks!"

"Hey, I made a new friend today too."

Gohan pointed up at her and turned his brother around.

Sapphire blushed a bit and waved at Goten.

"Is she your girlfriend Gohan? She's pretty." Goten asked.

Both teenagers blushed in embarrassment.

"No! I just met her."

"Oh."

Another little boy came walking out of the gate with a bored expression on his face.

When he noticed Sapphire he smiled and ran up to her, giving her a hug.

"Hey Trunks." She said.

"Hi 'Phire."

Goten gasped and pointed at the two siblings.

"Hey! Our best friends are related just like us!"

Gohan ruffled his hair and stood up, extending his hand towards Trunks.

"I'm Gohan."

Trunks stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it.

"Trunks."

Sapphire stood up and placed a hand on top of Trunks lavender hair.

"Time to get home shorty."

He glared at her.

"Don't call me that."

"You can't help what you are."

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Goten laughed and hugged Trunks, much to his disappointment.

"See you tomorrow Trunks."

"Same to you and don't hug me."

Gohan smiled at Sapphire when she directed her gaze to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow too."

She backed up a bit.

"Okay."

He stared at her worried for a moment.

"Are you alright? You seem really jumpy."

"I'm fine."

"You know were friends, right?"

She looked up at him for a moment and blinked her eyes.

"We are?"

He smiled.

"Of course! And friends help friends through whatever is bothering them."

She frowned.

Trunks defensively stood in front of his sister and glared up at Gohan.

"If she doesn't want to talk she doesn't have to and keep your hands away from her."

The teenaged boy put his hands up in defensive.

"Alright, I'm not going to hurt her or anything."

He only narrowed his eyes even more at him.

Sapphire picked up her book bag from the ground and grabbed Trunks hand.

"Lets go Trunks."

He nodded and walked off with his older sister.

"Bye!" Gohan yelled.

He sighed when neither one of them turned around to respond.

Something happened to her and it worried him a lot.

He didn't understand why.

He just met the girl and he felt like she was his long-time best friend.

Goten pulled on his arm which made him direct his eyes down to him.

"Can we go home now big brother?"

"Sure."

He grabbed Goten's hand and walked in the direction Sapphire and Trunks walked.

He would find out what made her so jumpy and nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Goths Love Too **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

A month passed by and Gohan managed to gain Sapphire's trust.

At first she kept ignoring him saying that he should not be friends with a person like her.

He only ignored her and kept sitting by her at lunch, walking her to class, and talking to her.

Some people thought they were dating.

Videl was furious with the fact the two of them were friends.

To her, Gohan was hers and no one else's.

No matter how many times she tried to scare Sapphire off, she would only glare at her and tell her to mind her own business.

It shocked Videl that this girl wasn't frightened of her.

She even tried scaring her off by showing her what she could do by breaking ten bricks.

Sapphire simply rolled her eyes and said she has seen stronger.

Right now, all schools were closed because it was winter break and there was too much snow.

Sapphire and Trunks parents were stuck in America because of all the snow.

They are there because Bulma, her stepmother, had a meeting with a boss of a high up company.

Vegeta, her father, is supposed to join her at every meeting since he is her husband.

Currently, Sapphire was asleep in her bed enjoying the time to sleep in.

A knock at her door made her groan in annoyance and bury her face in her pillow.

The knocking only increased even more when she didn't answer.

She guessed it was Trunks wanting some breakfast.

She threw her covers off, not even bothering to change out of her purple tank top and black softee shorts.

She grabbed the door handle in her hand and turned it.

"Trunks if you want breakfast then go make some cere-"

She stopped talking when she opened the door and saw Gohan standing there.

He wore a brown winter jacket, black winter pants, black snow gloves, an orange scarf around his neck, a blue and orange beanie on his head, and black snow boots.

He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Trunks let me in."

She blushed and shut the door in his face making him wince in pain.

"I-I'll be out in a second!"

She examined her clothing and felt her face heat up even more.

If she knew that Gohan was stopping by she would have gotten herself dressed already.

She can't believe he saw her in so little clothes.

She ran in her bathroom and quickly removed her clothes, stepping in the shower.

After her shower, she changed in some warm clothing.

She wore a plain black long-sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and white socks.

She stepped out of her room and slowly walked down the stairs, seeing Trunks talking to Gohan on the couch.

Over the month they met, Gohan has come over to her house quite a bit.

Sometimes to help her study, other times to just hang out.

She noticed Gohan removed his boots, scarf, and jacket which revealed his red long-sleeve shirt.

When they heard footsteps, both men turned their heads around.

Trunks smiled at her.

"Hey Sapphire."

"Hi Trunks, Gohan."

He smiled and pat the spot next to him on the couch.

"Come sit down and watch TV with us." Gohan said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and kept her gaze on the floor.

"I'm fine, want anything to drink or eat?"

"Could I get some hot chocolate?"

She grinned at her younger brother.

"Sure, want some Gohan?"

"If it isn't too much to ask."

She nodded and stepped in the kitchen, grabbing two white mugs.

When she finished making the hot chocolate, she walked back in the living room and handed them to both boys.

"Thanks 'Phire." Trunks said.

Gohan took a swig of it and grinned.

"Wow, that's great."

She sat down on a separate chair from the one Trunks and Gohan were sitting on.

Gohan furrowed his brows together as he took another drink from his mug.

"Hey Gohan."

He looked over at Trunks and put a grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Could I head over to your house and hang out with Goten?"

"You have to ask your sister."

He looked at Sapphire and gave her the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Sure but call and see if his parents can pick you up."

"Yes! You're the best!"

"I know."

He hopped off of the couch and ran in the kitchen, dialing Goten's house number.

Gohan glanced at Sapphire in curiosity.

She kept her eyes on the television, making sure she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

Trunks ran out of the kitchen a minute later, wearing his red snow jacket, black gloves, black snow pants, and red snow boots.

"Goten's dad is going to pick me up, I'm going to wait outside."

"Come here first."

He sighed and walked over to his older sister.

She spread her arms out and wrapped them around Trunks, giving him a hug.

The boy chuckled when he felt her breath against his neck.

"That tickles."

She pulled away from the hug and ruffled his hair.

"Have fun."

"No problem about that, bye Gohan."

Gohan smiled and waved to the lavender-haired boy.

He opened the front door and ran outside, shutting it behind him.

Complete silence ran through the house when the two teenagers were left alone.

Gohan glanced at Sapphire, noticing a small blush formed on her face.

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion wondering why she was blushing.

When she kept feeling his eyes on her face, the blush only increased.

She jumped a little in shock when she felt a hand on her chin, turning her head to the side.

Gohan let go of her chin and stood up straight.

She gulped nervously and moved farther back on the recliner.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Your face is all red and I was wondering if you were sick or had a rash or something."

She touched her right cheek with her hand and felt the heat radiating from it.

"I'm fine."

"Sapphire, what's bothering you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your always so jumpy and don't allow any other male touch you except for your brother and dad."

She turned her head away from his eyes.

"It's not important Gohan."

"It is to me, your my friend."

He leaned towards her, placing both arms on either side of her face making it impossible for her to move.

She blushed even more and placed her hands against his chest trying to push him away.

"Let me go."

"Just tell me why your like this."

She growled and brought her knee up to connect with his stomach.

He gasped in pain and pulled his right arm off the couch to cradle his stomach.

He didn't expect her to be that strong.

She used that opportunity to push him to the ground and race up the stairs.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at her figure, he was not about to give up.

He pushed himself up to his feet and raced after her.

Before she could reach her room, he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

She grit her teeth together when she tried to break out of his grasp.

It was no use, he was way stronger than her.

He leaned towards her face making her eyes widen and a blush form.

"Please let me go." She begged.

"I will once you tell me what's bothering you."

She shut her eyes and turned her head to the side.

"Nothing is bothering me, just leave me alone."

He let out a breath and let her go, placing his hands behind his head.

"Sorry."

She glanced at him and rubbed her right wrist.

"For what?"

"For bothering you, what ever is bugging you is probably personal."

"Its nothing you need to worry about."

He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before a huge grin formed on his face.

She cocked an eyebrow at his sudden happy attitude.

"Are you doing anything today?"

She thought to herself for a moment.

"No, why?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could take you out to a movie."

She blushed.

"Wh-What? Why?"

He scratched the back of his neck as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Just because you're a really cool girl, please?"

She rubbed up and down on her left arm.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Its snowing out."

"Not anymore, it's stopped and there isn't that much snow."

She looked at the ground and clenched her fists together.

"I just don't want to be surrounded by other people!"

He felt his eyes widen in shock.

She was just staring at the ground with her fists clenched so tightly that they turned white.

"Don't worry about others, it'll be just you and me."

He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched from his touch and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She whispered.

"Why not? Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and glanced up at him noticing the worried expression.

"Lets just go see a movie."

He smiled widely.

"Awesome, I'm going to go put my stuff back on."

"Okay."

She watched him walk down the stairs to find his winter clothing.

She shut her eyes and walked towards her room to find her winter clothes.

She opened her closet and searched through it until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled on a purple winter coat, black winter boots that reached to her ankles, and black gloves.

When she exited her room, she saw Gohan back in his winter clothes waiting in the living room.

She descended down the stairs and felt his eyes on her.

He walked up to her and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

She blushed from his closeness.

He was standing in front of her so close that their jackets touched.

"Yeah."

"Great!"

They walked to the front door, Sapphire stopped to grab a house key off of the wall and stuck it in her pocket.

They left Capsule Corporation and began walking down the street.

Gohan noticed she was lagging behind and grabbed her hand to pull her to his side.

She looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks.

He couldn't help but smile at her blush.

It made her look adorable.

"Wh-Why are you holding my hand?"

"You were far back so I decided to hold your hand to make sure you don't get lost."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not a child."

"I know your not."

He chuckled a bit from her pout and noticed she was shaking.

He moved closer to her and pulled an off his orange and blue stripped beanie from his head.

He handed it to her, making her stare at it confused.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"You seem cold and this might keep your head warm."

"I'm fine."

"Just take it."

She sighed and took it from his hand, pulling it on her head.

"Happy?"

He smiled.

"Very."

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her closer to him.

Any person that passed by them would think they were a couple.

She glanced up at him and noticed the hug grin across his face.

How could he be so happy all the time.

He looked down at her and his smile increased even more.

She blushed and stared at the ground, refusing to look back up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Goths Love Too **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

When they finally managed to arrive at Dragon Movie Theater, Gohan was having a hard time getting her inside.

She didn't like all the people inside.

It was filled up with a bunch of men from the city and teenagers from their school.

She was standing outside the movie theater with her arms crossed over her chest, ignoring the cold.

Gohan sighed and stared at her with thought.

"Come on Sapphire."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No Gohan, I already told you I don't like being around so many people."

He unfolded her arms and grabbed her hands with his own.

"Just stay by me and ignore everyone around you like you do at school."

She stared at his face for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine."

He smiled and turned around to walk inside.

He opened the door for her and allowed her to walk in first.

She gulped when she noticed all the people.

She stepped back towards him and grabbed his hand tightly.

He stared down at her noticing the frightened look on her face.

She wasn't kidding when she said she didn't like being around so many people.

He walked up to a bunch of computers that listed every single movie that would be playing.

"What do you want to see Sapphire?"

He glanced at her and noticed she was keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"I don't know, you pick."

He frowned and gripped her chin, making her look at him.

"Pick whatever you want, it doesn't matter what it is this is for you."

She blinked her eyes a few times as a blushed formed on her cheeks.

He smiled at the blush on her face and nervousness in her eyes.

Sometimes she reminded him of a scared child.

She slowly nodded her head and turned her attention back to the computer screen.

She slid her finger across the screen to view the other movies.

Gohan waited patiently and watched with fascination as she read each description about each movie.

She pulled on his arm when she found something and pointed at it.

"How about that? It seems like a good movie."

He bent down a bit and read the title.

It was** 'Kick-Ass'**.

He smiled lightly.

He already saw the movie and it was one of his favorites.

"Sure."

He pulled out his wallet and grabbed some money.

She looked at him with confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Paying for the tickets."

"I can pay for my own, you don't have to do that."

He smiled at her.

"I want to."

She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and nodded her head.

He entered the money in the machine and selected **'Kick-Ass'**.

Two tickets slid out of a slot which he grabbed and handed one of them to her.

"Thanks."

He nodded and looked over at the food stand.

"Want anything to eat or drink?"

"No."

He checked the time on the ticket and then looked at the digital clock on the wall.

"We better go get our seats now, the movie starts in five minutes."

"Okay."

They walked through the crowd of people, searching for the area where their movie would be playing.

Gohan noticed that when a man bumped into Sapphire she would move even closer to him.

Her grip on his hand would increase as well.

He decided not to ask her about it since last time she freaked out about it.

When they finally found the room they would be in to watch their movie, they decided to sit in the way back.

Sapphire obviously didn't want any eyes on her.

Once the movie was finally over, Gohan and Sapphire were the last ones to leave.

Gohan smiled down at her.

"How did you like the movie?"

"It was good."

"That's good."

He glanced over at the glass doors and noticed it had started to snow again.

Sapphire looked in the direction he was looking as well and pulled her phone out.

"I better text Trunks and tell him to sleepover at your house."

"Good idea."

When she finished texting her brother and she received a response back, she put her phone away.

She looked up at him curiously.

"So what do we do now?"

He scratched his head in thought.

"I'm not sure."

As he kept thinking of what they could do, a voice interrupted them.

"Gohan! It's so good to see you."

They both turned around and groaned when they saw Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa.

Videl ran up to Gohan and hugged him around his waist.

He laughed nervously and pulled her off of him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see a movie." Sharpener said.

Videl glared at Sapphire but she simply returned it.

"The real question is, why are you with Goth girl?"

"She's my friend that's why and her name isn't Goth girl."

"Why would you want to be friends with a freak like her?" Erasa asked.

"She isn't a freak so leave her alone."

"Yes she is."

Sapphire frowned and studied the floor.

She was beginning to get tired of everything Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener said about her.

At first it was easy to ignore but now its starting to get on her nerves.

She looked up at Gohan and tapped his arm making him look down at her.

"I better get going, I'll see you later."

"Sapphire wait!"

She ignored him and began speed walking towards the exit.

Videl smirked.

"Well that's more like it."

He glared at her.

"What's your deal? She hasn't done anything to you and you treat her like trash."

"She should know to not mess with you, your mine."

He leaned towards her face.

"Listen very closely, I have never or ever will be yours."

She gasped and glared at him.

"But were perfect for each other!"

He rolled his eyes and ran out of the theater.

He looked around for any sign of Sapphire but couldn't see anything through the snow.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number, placing the phone to his ear.

After the first few rings, she picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Sapphire! Hey are you okay?"

_"I'm fine."_

"Where are you?"

_"My house."_

"I'm going to see how you're doing, stay there."

_"No just leave me alone."_

"But Sapp-"

_"No Gohan! Obviously Videl wants you as her boyfriend and me out of the picture, just do both of us a favor and leave me alone."_

He was about to respond but she hung up on him.

He frowned and placed his phone back in his pocket.

All of a sudden he heard a honk from a car which made him look up.

His mother was inside her car looking at him with confusion.

"Gohan what are you doing out here? Get inside I'll drive you home."

He smiled slightly.

Sometimes his mother always arrived at the best times.

"Thanks."

He walked around the car and entered the passengers side, putting his seatbelt on.

As they drove down the road he only stared out the window studying each flake that stuck to the car.

ChiChi studied him with confusion and worry.

"Gohan, what's the matter sweetheart?"

He sighed and looked at her.

"Girl problems."

She narrowed her eyes together in thought.

"Who is this girl?"

"Sapphire."

"Oh that one friend your always talking about? What happened?"

"Videl happened, she keeps saying rude things about her and she finally had enough."

ChiChi frowned and rubbed Gohan's hand.

"I'm sorry."

"And I feel like something bad might have happened to Sapphire too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Her brother is really protective over her and every time a guy touches her she freaks out."

"Don't try to pry into her business Gohan."

"But-"

"No buts, whatever happened to her is personal."

He frowned and twiddled his thumbs.

"I just want to help her."

"You can only help her if she asks for your help."

He sighed and returned his gaze back out the window.

When they reached their home, Gohan exited the car and walked inside.

He passed by Goten and Trunks in the living room playing a video game.

"Hey Gohan." Goten said.

"Hey."

Both boys stared at him curiously at the tone of his voice.

It was sad.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Did something happen between you and my sister?"

"It's not important Trunks."

"Okay."

He walked up the stairs to his room and shut the door behind him.

He removed his clothes and put on a white T-Shirt and gray cotton sweatpants.

He collapsed on his bed with a loud sigh and stared at his phone.

He grabbed it off of the floor and dialed Sapphire's number again.

He waited and waited but she wouldn't answer, it only went to her voicemail.

He decided to text her but she wouldn't text him back either.

There had to be a way for him to talk to her.

He then remembered that Trunks was still over and would be spending the night.

She would have to stop by and pick him up since his parents worked the next day.

He had to make her be his friend again tomorrow or it was all over.

He was about to fall asleep when a knock at his door caught his attention.

"Come in."

The door opened and his father stepped inside with a small smile on his face.

"Hey son."

Gohan sat up on his bed and stared at his father.

"Why are you here?"

Goku shut the door and took a seat beside Gohan on his bed.

"Your mom said you are having girl trouble."

He blushed.

"A little."

"What's the matter?"

"This girl, Trunks sister in fact, told me to leave her alone."

"Why is that?"

"Do you remember Videl? Hercule's daughter."

He chuckled.

"How could I forget."

"Well, she thinks were going to be together but I don't like her in that way and she keeps on being mean to Trunks sister."

Goku scratched the back of his neck.

"You certainly have a lot of girl problems son."

"I guess, what should I do?"

"Just tell Trunks' sister that your sorry and tell Videl you don't like her in that way."

"I tried but Videl won't listen and Sapphire won't even bother answering my calls or texts."

Goku smiled slightly at his son.

"Son, do you happen to have a crush on this Sapphire girl?"

He blushed and began to laugh.

"What?! Me like her? She's like my best friend!"

"Tell me the truth son."

He stopped laughing and looked at the floor.

"Yes."

"Then tell her you like her."

"What if she doesn't like me back?"

"I'm not sure, I only ever liked your mother so I wouldn't know rejection."

Gohan smiled a bit.

"Your one lucky guy, dad."

"Why do you say that?"

"You were the most popular guy in high school, you became famous, and you married the one lady you love."

Goku formed a toothy grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I am!"

He yawned and rubbed his right eye with his knuckle.

"I'm going to head to bed dad, I'm beat."

"Alright, night son."

"Night dad."

Goku ruffled his hair and walked out of his room, turning the light off on the way out.

Gohan crawled under his covers and let out a sigh.

He would make Sapphire like him again, maybe even more than she originally did.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Goths Love Too **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

Gohan woke up extra early the next morning and got ready.

He was in a very good mood and wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

He also wanted to make sure he was awake when Sapphire stopped by.

If he wasn't than him and Sapphire might not ever be friends again.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and put on new clothes.

He wore a dark purple T-Shirt, blue jeans, and white socks.

His parents already left for work which made him the only person up.

ChiChi left for her job at the library.

She helped people find books and put the new books in the correct sections.

Her love of books rubbed off on Gohan a bit.

Goku left for his job at Kai's Gym.

He was a gym instructor and helped people lose weight easily.

He made them a gym routine and wrote down suggestions of what they should eat.

Trunks and Goten were still asleep even at one in the afternoon.

They tried to pull an all-nighter but it didn't turn out too well.

They only made it to four in the morning before crashing.

Gohan was just flipping through the channels for something interesting to watch.

He felt his heart beat faster when someone knocked at his front door.

He stood up from the couch but tripped over his own feet which caused him to fall on his face.

He groaned in pain and clutched his face.

The knocking increased which made Gohan noticed whoever was on the other side was getting impatient.

He pushed himself onto his feet and walked up to the door.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, seeing Sapphire standing there with an irritated expression on her face.

She stared at him for a moment and shut her eyes.

"Where is Trunks?"

"Um, he's still asleep."

She opened her eyes and looked at him confused.

"At one in the afternoon?"

He chuckled with a small grin on his face.

"Goten and him wanted to pull an all-nighter last night, it didn't turn out too well."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Could you get him up?"

"Sure, come inside."

She nodded and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

Gohan stared at her as she examined his house.

Since she has never been in his house before she was curious on where everything was.

When she felt his eyes on her, she turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What? Take a picture it'll last longer."

He frowned.

"Sapphire, I want you to still be my friend."

"Why? I'm the freak Goth girl."

"I don't care what others say about you, you're a really cool girl."

She rubbed her forehead and looked over at the stairs.

"I'll get Trunks myself."

She walked past him but stopped when her forearm was grabbed and she was pushed against the wall.

Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed the angry expression on his face.

Gohan is rarely ever angry so he was scaring her a bit now.

He placed his hands on either side of her head against the wall and leaned his face closer to hers.

"Listen, people can say all they want about you but I could care less."

"What about your reputation? Won't that get ruined?"

"I don't care about my reputation! If giving up my popular reputation means being friends with you then fine by me."

She blinked her eyes in shock and shut her eyes tightly.

"Your lying! No one has ever wanted to be friends with me so why are you acting like one?"

He opened his mouth to respond but closed it when a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Well...I...your different."

She opened her eyes and studied him with confusion.

"I'm different?"

He nodded.

"Your not like any of the other girls I've met and I like that, you actually stand up for yourself."

She stared into his eyes for a moment and turned her head to the side.

"I need to bring Trunks home."

He frowned.

"Are we...friends?"

She shut her eyes and let out a breath.

"Yes we are."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground.

"Yes!"

She blushed and pushed at his shoulders.

"Put me down!"

"Oh sorry."

He set her on the ground but kept his hands around her waist.

She blushed and stared at the ground for a moment until Gohan tilted her head.

Her eyes grew wide when his face began to move towards hers.

Their lips were inches apart when two voices interrupted them.

"What are you two doing?"

They turned their heads to the side and saw Goten and Trunks staring at them.

Trunks had a smirk on his face and Goten was staring at them confused.

Sapphire removed Gohan's hands from around her waist and pushed him away.

He pouted; he was so close.

"You guys looked like you were about to kiss." Trunks said.

"No we weren't, ready to go Trunks?"

"Yeah but aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend goodbye?"

She blushed even more and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the house.

"Bye!" Gohan yelled.

Goten stared up at his older brother.

"What's a kiss?"

"You'll learn about it when your older."

"Okay."

The day passed by and Gohan played with Goten a lot.

They played out in the snow and had a snowball fight.

Played video games on the PlayStation 3.

Drank hot chocolate and watched movies.

And now Gohan was laying Goten down in his bed to fall asleep.

He shut off the light to his room and left, shutting the door to his room.

He reached in his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out.

He flipped it open and placed it to his ear as he walked to his room.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Gohan."_

He smiled when he noticed it was Sapphire.

"Hey 'Phire, what's up?"

_"I forgot to return your beanie earlier."_

"It's okay you can have it."

He laid down on his bed and placed his arm behind his head.

_"Are you sure? I don't mind returning it."_

"No its fine, if I wanted anyone to have it then it would be you."

It was silent on her end for a moment before she said anything back.

_"Thanks."_

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

_"Watching Trunks."_

"What if I had my dad watch him tomorrow?"

_"Doesn't your dad work?"_

"No he gets every Friday off."

_"Oh, why would I let your dad watch him?"_ Sapphire asked.

"So you and I could hang out."

_"But didn't we already do that yesterday?"_

He chuckled.

"Yeah but we can hang out again."

_"Oh, where would we go?'_

"We could walk around the mall, I haven't done that in a long time." Gohan said.

_"Sure but I don't know where the mall is."_

"Don't worry its close by your house."

_"Alright, the mall it is."_

"Great, come by my place tomorrow with Trunks and we can head off from there."

_"Sure, I better go Trunks wants his mid-night snack."_

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

_"Bye."_

He hung up his phone and dropped it on the floor.

He smiled to himself as he shut his eyes.

Nothing could ruin tomorrow like Videl did before.

* * *

Over in a large mansion with a gate surrounding it, a certain someone was searching her computer.

She was searching for any dirt she could find on Sapphire.

She jumped a bit when her phone rang and picked it up.

"What do you want Erasa?"

"Someone sounds like their in a bad mood."

"Well I can't find anything on Sapphire."

"Your lucky you have a friend like me Videl, I called one of my dads friends and he's heading over to your place now."

She cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Who is it?"

"A man who can find any dirt on any person, even the most pure-hearted people."

She smirked.

"Thanks Erasa."

"No problem."

She turned her head around when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I better go, I think this is your friend now."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and placed it on the desk.

She left her room and walked down to the front door.

She opened it and cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

The man had a goofy grin on his face, red hair, thick rimmed glasses, and a black suit.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Recoome."

"Are you Erasa's fathers friend?"

"Yes I am."

She smirked.

"Good, come in."

He stepped inside, allowing her to shut the door behind him.

"Where is your computer?"

"Upstairs, follow me."

"Sure."

They walked over to the stairs and began walking up it.

Videl glanced back at him curiously and noticed the briefcase in his hand.

"How do you expect to find anything if I didn't?" She asked.

"Oh I will find something."

Videl opened her bedroom door and allowed him inside first.

He placed his briefcase on the bed and opened it, pulling a file out.

It said _'_**Confidential'** in red across it and had a picture of Sapphire attached to it.

He sat himself down on her computer seat and opened the file.

It had a copy of her birth certificate in it and her social security number.

He opened the internet and began searching through it for anything about her.

Hours passed by and Videl ended up falling asleep.

She was woken up by the sound of a large beeping noise.

She gasped in shock and looked around.

"What happened? Did you find anything?"

He smirked and grabbed a piece of paper out of her printing machine.

"Yes I did and you'll be surprised as what I found, I know I was."

He handed it over to her and watched her for her reaction.

She looked at the paper and read it, feeling her eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh."

"I had the same reaction, I didn't think I'd find something that dirty."

Videl smirked and folded the paper up, placing it on her desk.

"Thank you for your help."

"Anytime."

He stood up and shook her hand, placing the file in his briefcase.

He nodded at Videl and picked up his briefcase, leaving her home.

Videl looked at the folded up paper on her desk with a smirk.

_"Better enjoy these last moments with Gohan because once he hears about your secret he will never want to be around you again."_ She thought.

She turned off the light of her bedroom and climbed in her bed.

She lifted the covers up and laid down, shutting her eyes with her smirk still on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Goths Love Too **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

Sapphire woke up the next morning with a bad feeling in her stomach.

She felt like something bad was going to happen today.

She shrugged her shoulders, guessing it was probably from the tacos she ate last night.

She yawned and climbed out of her bed, walking in her bathroom.

She took a shower and dressed herself in some warm clothing.

She wore a plain black T-Shirt, a purple hoodie over it, black skinny jeans, and regular converse.

Her eyes landed on her door when she heard a knocking at it.

"Come in."

The door opened and Trunks stepped in with the house phone in his hand.

"The phone is for you."

She smiled at him and took the phone from him.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

"I'll be downstairs."

She nodded and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sapphire, ready to go to the mall?"_

She smiled a bit at Gohan's happy voice.

"Yes I'm ready."

_"Great! My dad decided to pick up Trunks from your house and drop me off instead of having you walk all the way here."_

"Alright."

_"I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Okay bye."

_"Bye."_

She hung up the phone and walked out of her room, walking down to the kitchen and putting the phone back.

She walked in the living room seeing Trunks munching on some chips and watching cartoons.

"Guess what Trunks?"

He looked over at her with curiosity.

"Your getting a job?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Haha, aren't you such a great comedian."

He smirked and chuckled a bit.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Your going to be hanging out with Goten again today."

He smiled.

"Awesome!"

The doorbell rang and Trunks zoomed over to open it.

Gohan smiled down at him and rubbed the top of his head.

"My dads out in his car."

"Great! See you later sis!"

She waved to him as he left the house and rushed in Goku's car.

Gohan smiled at her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

She grabbed one of the house keys and stuffed it in her pocket.

They walked out of her home and she locked the door behind her.

When they finally managed to get to the mall, Sapphire was stunned by how many stores there were.

Gohan chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Never been to the mall before?"

"Not in a long time."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her further in the mall.

They walked around for a while and he even bought her a pretzel and lemonade.

They stopped in a few stores and looked at everything inside.

Gohan even asked if she wanted him to buy her anything but she thought that was a bit much.

It was one of Sapphire's best days so far.

She needed to bring her father, Trunks, and Bulma to the mall sometime.

As they were walking and talking, they bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Gohan said.

The person turned around and smiled at the two of them.

Sapphire and Gohan felt their eyes widen.

"Gohan, Sapphire, so good to see you two."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Videl?"

Said pig-tailed girl laughed and looked back at Erasa and Sharpener.

"Isn't she a laugh you guys."

"For sure." Erasa said.

Sharpener shrugged his shoulders.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you three feeling alright?" Gohan asked.

"Were just fine, I found out some interesting news about Sapphire yesterday."

She stared at her with both confusion and curiosity.

"What news?"

She chuckled and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"According to this paper, something very interesting happened to you and it took a lot of your stepmother's lawyers to hide it."

Sapphire felt her eyes widened and took a step back.

How could Videl have found out about her secret?

She knew Bulma made sure that all the newspapers and any word of it on the internet was deleted permanently.

Gohan looked back at her and turned his gaze to Videl.

"What did you find out?"

Videl smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Let me guess, you never told him?"

"H-How did you find out about that? I was told no one would be able to know about that." Sapphire asked.

"Simple, I found someone who is very good at finding dirt on people."

"What is going on?!" Gohan yelled.

Videl unwrapped the paper and handed it to Gohan.

He took it from her hand and looked back at Sapphire for a moment.

She was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Gohan don't read that."

"Your right he shouldn't, Videl you should tell him." Erasa said.

She smirked at Sapphire's scared expression.

"Sapphire was raped by her uncle and fathers old boss when she was six-years old and thirteen-years old."

His eyes widened in shock.

He looked back at her and noticed the tears gathering at her eyes.

He moved closer to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Is this true?"

She looked at all four teenagers before turning around and running away.

Videl laughed.

"Run like the little whore you are!"

Gohan glared at Videl.

"What is wrong with you? You shouldn't treat a person like that!"

"She isn't a person, she's a whore."

He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and shook her.

"Listen here, if I hear that you told anyone about this I will take you to court for harassment."

"You can't do that!"

He threw her to the ground and tore up the paper she handed to him earlier.

"I can and will."

"Gohan-"

He ignored what she had to say and turned around and ran off in the direction of Sapphire.

When he ran outside he gasped when he noticed the snow was coming down heavily.

He ran through the streets searching for her but saw no sign of her.

He asked people who passed by if they saw her but they said they didn't know her.

He was about to head to her home to check for her when he heard a scream.

He ran in the direction of the scream and saw Sapphire clutching a cut on her side in an alley.

"Sapphire!"

A man with long black hair turned around and smirked at him.

"Sorry kid but this girl is mine, you can have her when I'm done."

He looked at the mans hand and saw the bloody knife in his hand.

He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Let her go, now."

"Or what? What could you possibly do to me?"

He grit his teeth together and launched himself towards the man.

The long-haired man didn't have enough time to even blink when Gohan kneed him in the stomach and punched him across the face.

The man had fallen unconscious from the powerful hit and now laid on the ground.

He removed the knife from his hand and threw it across the brick wall causing the knife to break.

He turned his eyes back to Sapphire and noticed she was breathing heavily.

He ran to her side and looked at the wound noticing it wasn't that deep.

"I should get you to the hospital."

"N-No."

"You need to go."

"It...Its just a...scratch."

Her eyes grew heavy and they finally shut.

He placed his finger against her neck and felt a pulse.

He let out a sigh of relief and picked her up in his arms.

He carried her back to her home and unlocked the door with her key.

He carried her to her room and laid her down, grabbing some supplies from her bathroom.

The first thing to go were her shoes and then her hoodie.

He lifted her shirt up a bit and winced from the sight of the cut.

It was about ten inches long and located over her left rib.

He grabbed the disinfectant and poured some on a cotton ball, using that to clean out the wound.

He was glad she was unconscious or else she might be refusing because of the pain.

Once he finished cleaning it up he opened a bottle of healing crème and smeared it all over the wound.

Lastly, he wrapped a white bandage around her wound and her back.

He tightened it enough so it would stop the blood from coming out.

He sat down on her desk chair and let out a long sigh.

Why didn't she tell him that her uncle and fathers former boss raped her twice?

He could have helped her through it.

Did she not trust him?

He studied her face and noticed the discomfort.

He ran his fingers through her hair which made her expression begin to soften.

He smiled and stroked her cheek for a bit.

Her breathing began to pick up and sweat formed on her forehead.

He narrowed his eyes together in confusion.

She tightened her fists around on her bed covers and her head shook from side to side.

He knelt down beside her and shook her.

"Sapphire? Sapphire? Wake up, your having a nightmare."

She let out a scream of terror and started to toss around in her sleep.

"No! S-Stop!"

"Sapphire please wake up!"

She grit her teeth together and punched Gohan across the face.

He gasped and landed on his butt, clutching his nose.

He pulled his hand away from his nose and noticed it was bleeding.

"St-Stop! What did I do wrong?!" She yelled.

He stood back up on his feet and shook her some more.

"Your having a nightmare, wake up!"

She pushed at his arms but he refused to let go.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me!"

Tears formed at her eyes and began to flow down her cheeks.

He frowned at her discomfort and only wondered what she could be going through.

He smiled when he got an idea.

Yelling only made her nightmares get worse.

Maybe if he used a more caring approach she might wake up.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, ignoring her protests.

"Sapphire wake up, nothing is going to harm you as long as I'm here."

Her yelling and fidgeting stopped after a couple of minutes.

She was still breathing heavily and tears were flowing from her eyes.

He kissed her nose and nuzzled his face against her neck.

All of a sudden, he yelped when he was pushed to the ground.

He looked up and saw Sapphire staring down at him with eyes wide.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Helping you wake up from a nightmare."

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against them.

"Please just leave."

She heard him stand up from the floor and begin to walk.

Her eyes widened when she felt the bed dip down a bit which made her raise her head.

Gohan was sitting in front of her with a worried expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were raped?"

She stared at him shocked and bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him about her past.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Goths Love Too**_

_** Chapter 6** _

* * *

Sapphire bit her lip and stared at the floor.

Gohan moved closer to her and reached his hand out.

She flinched from his hand which made him pull his hand back.

"Sorry...just don't touch me."

"Sapphire, please tell me what happened to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why? So you can go tell Videl all the details?"

"Of course not! I would never do that."

She rested her chin on her knees and frowned.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if I want to know you better I need to know everything about you."

She glanced up at him and back down to the bed.

"If I tell you then you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even your parents."

"I promise."

She sighed.

"It started when I was six..."

/**Flashback/**

**A six-year old girl laughed as she ran around her living room with her father chasing her.**

**He picked her up in his arms and flipped her around.**

**He stopped when the phone rang and ran over to get it.**

**"Hello?"**

_**"Vegeta its good to hear from you."**_

**He shivered from who it was and set his daughter on the ground.**

**"Go play Sapphire."**

**She stared at him with a worried expression.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**He nodded.**

**She sighed and ran off to her room.**

**She hated when someone called them during their play time.**

**He watched her go and leaned against the kitchen wall.**

**"What do you want Freeza?"**

_**"You shouldn't talk to your superiors like that."**_

**"You aren't my boss anymore so leave me alone."**

_**"Can't I just stop by for a visit?"**_

**"No, my brother is coming by today to watch my daughter anyway."**

_**"Oh really? Why is that?"**_

**"I'm going on a date with my girlfriend."**

_**"Aw, little Veggie is growing up in the world."**_

**He grit his teeth together.**

**"Shut up lizard-face."**

_**"I better go Vegeta, I have...business to attend to."**_

**He clenched his fists together when he hung up.**

**Vegeta hung the phone back up and rested his forehead against the wall.**

**He had once worked for Freeza Cold as an assassin.**

**It took a lot of work to get that off of his record and he was grateful for it.**

**He would have never left if it wasn't for Sapphire's mother, Ciana.**

**When he found out she was pregnant he knew he needed to be a good role model for his child.**

**"Daddy!"**

**"What Sapphire?"**

**"Bulma is here!"**

**He gasped and ran towards the front door, smiling when he saw his girlfriend.**

**"Hello woman."**

**She rolled her eyes.**

**"Its Bulma."**

**"I know."**

**A man popped out from behind Bulma and smiled.**

**"Hiya 'Geta."**

**He rolled his eyes at his younger brother.**

**"You still act like a child Tarble."**

**"Can't help it."**

**Sapphire giggled and hugged her uncles leg.**

**He picked her up and threw her in the air, catching her on the way down.**

**Vegeta allowed him inside and grabbed his keys.**

**"Have her to bed at eight."**

**"Alright."**

**"Bye daddy!"**

**He waved to her and walked out of the house with Bulma.**

**Tarble watched as they disappeared and set Sapphire on the ground.**

**He walked to the backdoor and opened it up, letting Freeza inside.**

**He smirked at Tarble.**

**"Good job."**

**"Thank you Mr. Freeza."**

**Sapphire's eyes widened.**

**Her father told her many stories about how Freeza was when he use to work for him.**

**"Uncle Tarble why did you let him in? Daddy doesn't allow him in the house."**

**Both men smirked at her.**

**"Vegeta needs to learn payback and what better way than ruining his daughters childhood." Freeza said.**

**She gulped and turned around to run upstairs.**

**She didn't get far since Tarble grabbed her by her leg and picked her up.**

**She screamed in fear as they walked up to her room.**

**Tarble threw her on the bed and shut the door behind him.**

**She kept on screaming until her uncle slapped her across the face.**

**"Shut up you brat!"**

**She bit her lip to hold back her sobs and hiccupped.**

**"P-Please don't hurt me."**

**Freeza chuckled and stroked her cheek.**

**"Don't worry it'll be over before you know it."**

**Her eyes widened when they removed their clothes and hers.**

**/End Flashback/**

Gohan's eyes were wide the entire time in shock.

"Wow, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, want to hear about the second time they did that to me?"

He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

"O-Only if you want to."

She nodded.

"The second time was when I was thirteen..."

**/Flashback/**

**Sapphire smiled as she watched her father feed her new little brother a bottle of milk.**

**"Wow dad I never expected to see you be so fatherly."**

**He glared at her.**

**"I had to do the same thing to you."**

**"Oh right."**

**Bulma walked in the room making Trunks squeal.**

**"Mama!"**

**She smiled and tickled his stomach making him giggle.**

**"Vegeta I have a meeting to go to and you have to come."**

**He groaned.**

**"Why? I don't do anything but sit there."**

**"It's required that the husband comes."**

**"Who's going to watch the brat?"**

**"I can." Sapphire said.**

**He stared at her for a moment and nodded.**

**"Alright but if anything happens you call me."**

**She smiled.**

**"Dad that was six-years ago, I'm fine."**

**Ever since the incident with Freeza and Tarble, Vegeta has been very protective over her.**

**She had went through depression for a while but when her father got married she perked up.**

**She had a new family now and there was no reason to be sad.**

**He sighed and handed Trunks over to her.**

**"We love you." Bulma said.**

**She nodded and waved to them as they left.**

**She was alone with Trunks for an hour and they were watching a children's movie much to Sapphire's disappointment.**

**Trunks giggled when something childish happened to one of the characters.**

**She smiled at her brother, glad that he was so happy.**

**Someone knocked on the door gaining Sapphire's attention.**

**She stood up from the ground and walked over to it, opening it.**

**Her eyes widened when she saw Freeza and Tarble standing there.**

**Freeza pulled out a gun and put it against her forehead.**

**"Let us in or else we blow your brains out."**

**She gulped and stepped to the side.**

**Trunks noticed them step inside and cocked his head to the side in confusion.**

**"Wh-Why are you two here?"**

**Tarble shut the door behind him and locked it making Sapphire shiver with fear.**

**"We missed you so much that we decided to have a go at you a second time." Freeza said.**

**"And who is that over there?"**

**Sapphire stepped in their line of vision of Trunks.**

**"Leave him alone."**

**"He must be your brother, little Vegeta had another brat."**

**Tarble stepped towards her and placed a knife against her neck.**

**"Strip down or else we kill the brat."**

**She gulped and glanced back at Trunks.**

**He was staring at her confused.**

**She couldn't let them harm Trunks; he was only an infant.**

**She looked back at her two former rapists and nodded.**

**Freeza smirked when she removed her shirt.**

**"Time to have some fun."**

**/End Flashback/**

Gohan clenched his fists together in anger.

"Those bastards, where are they now?"

She messed with her fingers.

"While they were raping me the second time my father and Bulma came in, their meeting ended early."

"What did they do?"

"My father knocked them off of me and Bulma called the police, they were arrested the next day."

"I'm sorry that all happened to you."

She turned her head to the side.

"Its fine."

"But I have a question."

"What?"

"How come if you are so afraid of every single man you would clutch my hand when we were together? I'm a man."

She blushed and looked at everything except him.

"I-I don't know."

He smiled and moved closer to her.

"I get it."

"Get what?"

"You like me."

She blushed and shook her head.

"No I don't."

He gripped her chin and smiled at her.

"Well I know I like you...no actually I love you."

Her eyes widened.

"Y-You love me?"

He nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? Your beautiful, smart, and very brave."

She frowned.

"I don't know what love is Gohan."

He scratched his head and smiled when he got an idea.

He grabbed her hand and placed it against his chest, making her blush.

"Do you feel how fast my heart is beating?"

"Yes."

"That's love, when someone makes your heart race or makes your stomach feel funny or even makes it hard for you to think."

"I-I...don't know."

He gripped her chin and tilted her head.

"I know another way to show you I love you."

"How?"

"Well, I could kiss you."

Her entire face turned red.

"K-Kiss?"

He nodded.

He leaned forward and felt her shiver nervously.

He was nervous as well, he never kissed anyone before.

He planted his lips on hers and shut his eyes.

He couldn't help but move his hands that were on her waist to her lower back.

Sapphire gasped which gave Gohan the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.

He moved his hands underneath her shirt but soon stopped when he felt her pushing at his chest.

He opened his eyes and noticed she was breathing heavily.

"Sorry, was that too much?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think?"

He chuckled.

"Do you believe I love you now?"

"I guess."

He smiled.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at him surprised but it turned into a smile.

"Yes."

He smiled and hugged her, not letting go.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Goths Love Too **_

_**Chapter 7 **_

* * *

Two months passed by and it was now February, the month of love.

When Sapphire told her parents and little brother that Gohan was now her boyfriend, they were shocked.

Vegeta threatened Gohan that if he ever hurt her, he would hurt him.

Bulma was happy for the young couple.

She was glad that Sapphire found someone who cared for her.

Trunks was excited at the fact of the two teenagers dating.

If they were to get married, him and Goten would be brothers.

When Gohan told his parents and younger brother about Sapphire being his girlfriend, they were happy for him.

Sapphire was nervous at meeting his parents and kept her gaze to the floor the entire time.

Goku smiled and gave Sapphire a hug, welcoming her to the family.

ChiChi kept going on and on about wedding plans and grandchildren which made the teenagers blush.

Goten had the same reaction as Trunks did, he was excited at the fact him and Trunks could be related.

When the couple started back at school after winter break, everyone was shocked.

The popular, good-looking Gohan was going out with the freak, Goth-girl Sapphire.

Everyone ignored the two of them for the first month but a few of Gohan's friends began talking to him again.

Sapphire was dealing with school even harder now because of their relationship.

All the girls that liked Gohan would glare at her, call her a whore or slut, and sometimes even throw things at her.

Gohan helped her through it though and told her that all of them were just jealous of her.

Right now, Gohan was getting out of his gray Toyota Corolla to pick Sapphire up.

He bought the car from his grandfather, Bardock.

Bardock said he didn't want it anymore since he was getting old.

Gohan was the first to demand he wanted the car.

He was tired of constantly walking to school, getting rides from his parents, or even taking the bus.

He walked up the steps to Capsule Corporation and rang the doorbell.

He waited a couple of minutes before Sapphire opened the door.

He grinned at her which made her give him a small grin back.

She grabbed her book bag off the ground and shut the door behind her.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head.

She placed her hands on his chest, allowing him to finish hugging her.

When he was, he grabbed her hand and led her over to his car.

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

He opened the passengers side door and let her sit down before shutting it.

"It was fine, what about yours?"

He walked around the car and got inside the driver's side.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand in his larger one.

"It was okay but it would have been better with you."

She blushed and looked out the window.

Sapphire was still as shy around men but was slowly getting over it.

She would even allow Gohan to hug her, kiss her, or even say how much he loved her in public.

Inch by inch she was changing her shy personality.

Gohan drove them to their school and helped Sapphire out before capsulizing his car.

He stuffed the capsule in his pocket and grabbed Sapphire's hand.

When they walked inside, all eyes landed on them which made Sapphire a bit nervous.

Every day would be like this.

Whenever they enter a room all eyes would turn on them, wondering why they were still together.

They walked to their first class while talking about random things.

As they walked up the steps to get to their seats, Sapphire gasped when she tripped over someone's foot.

She was about to land on her face when Gohan wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back up.

He glared at Videl who had a smirk on her face.

"Seems your little whore gave herself to so many guys last night that she can't even walk."

Everyone in the classroom laughed.

She frowned and directed her eyes to the floor.

Gohan glared at her.

"Look whose talking, you have your legs spread everywhere you go that you trip anyone who passes by."

There were a few gasps and chuckles after Gohan said that.

Videl's jaw was nearly touching the ground from shock.

Gohan led Sapphire to their seats and sat down, pulling their journals out.

He glanced at her and noticed she had a huge frown on her face.

He gripped her hand in his own and gave it a light peck.

She turned her attention to him and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"What are boyfriends for."

She turned her attention back to her journal and began to write.

Each class went by quickly for Gohan and Sapphire, it was even a really fun day for the teens.

For the rest of their English class, Mr. Bandit decided to give the teenagers a break and let them watch a movie.

He even made popcorn for all of them and gave them each a soda from the teacher's lounge.

In their chemistry class, a student put the wrong chemicals together causing the entire room to fill up with foam.

Dr. Gero flipped out and tried to find his way to the door but only succeeded in tripping.

All the students laughed and had a good time playing in the foam.

Lastly, in their trigonometry class it was by far the most exciting.

Mrs. 18 was nine-months pregnant with her second child and her water broke in the middle of class!

All the students freaked out and called for Mr. Bandit since he was next door.

He came in and told the children to call an ambulance for her.

When he saw the liquid lying on the ground beneath her, he ended up fainting.

They even let all the students in her class sit in the office until it was time for fourth period.

Now, Gohan was walking Sapphire to her last class.

She glanced up at him noticing the huge smile on his face.

"You don't have to walk me to my last class Gohan, you might be late for yours."

He turned his gaze to her and chuckled.

"I want to walk you to class and I don't care if I'm late."

She blushed and nodded her head.

"Oh."

When they reached the art classroom, Gohan leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"See you after class."

"Alright."

She walked in the class and smiled while taking a deep breath.

Art was her favorite class and the teacher was the best.

Mrs. Launch walked up to her with a grin on her face.

"I think your going to like what were going to be doing today."

"What is it?"

"Were going to draw a picture of someone we admire."

She nodded and thought about who she admired the most.

"Sounds like fun."

"Now get to your seat."

"Okay."

She walked over to her seat at a large rectangular table.

She glanced at who was sitting in front of her and beside her with a frown.

Erasa and Videl.

Sapphire loved art but with these two in the class they made it terrible at times.

As she was sitting down, Erasa pulled her seat to the side making her fall to the ground.

Both girls laughed at her.

"Nice going Goth girl." Videl said.

She frowned and picked herself off the ground, sitting back on her seat.

As the class progressed, both girls kept trying to mess up her drawing.

She finally had enough and sat down beside a boy with blonde hair.

This boy was an outcast just like her but she always thought he didn't want any friends.

She glanced at him and took in his appearance.

He had wild blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a lavender T-Shirt, wore blue faded jeans, and yellow boots.

He felt her eyes on him and looked at her.

She smiled a bit.

"Hi."

He gulped and stared back down at his paper.

"Hello." He said.

"What's your name?"

"Icarus."

**_A/N I turned Gohan's best dragon friend into a human, yes I did :)_**

"I'm Sapphire."

"I know."

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"You do?"

He nodded.

"Your Gohan's girlfriend, everyone in the school knows you."

"Oh."

She stared at him for a couple of minutes before turning back to her large piece of paper.

Her picture was of Gohan's head smiling drawn with pencil.

Mrs. Launch appeared behind her and placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Very good, I love the shading and it looks so life-like."

She grinned.

"Thanks."

She glanced over at Icarus' and gasped.

"Oh my, that's amazing Icarus."

He smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

"Maybe you should sit over here for the rest of the year Sapphire, both of you are very good."

Sapphire smiled up at her and looked over at Icarus.

"Sure."

"Keep up the good work you too."

Mrs. Launch pat their shoulders and walked away, looking at other students artwork.

Sapphire glanced at Icarus.

"Can I see what you've drawn?"

He gulped and a blush formed on his cheeks.

"S-Sure."

She leaned towards him and looked at his paper.

She gasped and felt her eyes widen in shock.

It was a drawing of herself.

It was so life-like and had every single detail of her face even down to the smallest freckle.

"Why did you draw me?"

"When Videl and her friends kept making fun of you that never stopped you from doing what you wanted, I wish I could do something like that."

She smiled and glanced at her drawing of Gohan.

"You can stand up for yourself Icarus, you just need that encouragement from someone special."

"Like my parents?"

"It could be them or maybe someone you like."

He blushed.

"Oh."

"Maybe you could hang out with me and Gohan."

He looked at her with eyes full of shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I bet Gohan would like you."

He smiled a bit but his smile fell when someone decided to ruin his happy moment.

"Would you look at this, two freaks becoming friends." Erasa said.

"Maybe the two of them are falling in love."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at them.

"Just leave us alone."

Videl snatched Icarus' paper from him and examined the drawing.

"Why did you draw a picture of Goth girl? With this type of talent you should be drawing someone that's not a freak, like me."

"Please give that back." Icarus asked.

She smirked at the hesitant teenaged boy.

"Why don't I put it where it belongs."

She walked over to the trash can and dropped it in.

Sapphire felt her jaw drop in shock.

She narrowed her eyes at Erasa and Videl as they walked back to their table.

She grit her teeth together and felt her patience run thin.

She stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, gaining everyone's attention.

"What is your deal?! He has done nothing to you and neither have I! So why don't you do us a favor and stop being a bitch!"

Everyone in the classroom stared at her with shock.

Sapphire has never raised her voice to anyone before.

Videl stepped closer to her with a glare on her face.

"Me a bitch? At least I'm not some slut that throws themself at any guy they see!"

She growled.

"I am not a slut!"

"Sure you are, you did let your uncle and fathers former boss rape you."

Some students gasped and others stared at Sapphire with shock.

Videl smirked from the frown that formed on her face.

Sapphire clenched her fists together and glared at Videl.

She let out a yell and tackled Videl to the floor, throwing punches at her face and pulling at her hair.

Two male students stood up from their seats and separated the girls, after Mrs. Launch told them to of course.

Sapphire struggled against the man who was holding her.

"If you think you're so strong then why couldn't you throw a punch back?!"

Videl had scratches on her face, blood running from her split lip, a black eyes, a few bruises, and her hair was a mess.

"You really are a freak."

"At least you know there is someone who can beat you like a rag doll."

Mrs. Launch stepped between the two girls.

"That's enough, Sapphire go to the principles office."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"What for?!"

"You beat Videl up, fighting isn't allowed in school."

Videl smirked at her and waved to her.

"Bye bye."

"Erasa, take Videl to the nurses office."

She nodded and helped her friend leave the classroom.

Sapphire frowned and felt the man holding her let go.

She stared at Mrs. Launch for a moment hoping she would change her mind.

The dark blue-haired woman simply nodded her head in the direction of the door.

She sighed and knew she would be in big trouble with her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Goths Love Too **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

* * *

Sapphire sat outside the principles office listening to her father scream at the principle.

When she got to the principles office she warned Mr. Roshi that her father would be furious.

He ignored her warning and called them, resulting in what was happening now.

Gohan stuck around with her so she wouldn't be lonely and let her explain what happened.

She shut her eyes and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

Gohan squeezed her hand and turned towards the door when he heard the screaming stop.

The door opened and Mr. Roshi waved her inside.

She stood up and glanced at Gohan.

"You can go home now."

"Are you sure? I could stay if you like."

She shook her head.

"I'll call you later."

He nodded and kissed her cheek, watching her walk in the principles office.

The door shut behind her and she looked up at her parents.

Bulma had her hands on her hips, glaring at Mr. Roshi.

Vegeta had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring at her.

Mr. Roshi sat down in his seat and fixed his sunglasses.

"Sapphire, why did you attack Videl?"

"She made me angry."

"That's it?"

She nodded.

"She has been verbally harassing me since I got to this school and I finally had enough."

He sighed and stroked his beard.

"You could have come to a teacher."

"And be a snitch? No thank you."

Bulma stepped towards her and grabbed her hands in her finely manicured ones.

"Sapphire, what did she say that made you so upset?"

She stared at the ground and removed her hands from her step-mothers.

Vegeta furrowed his brows in thought when she wrapped her arms around her body.

She only ever did that when she was scared or worried.

"What did she say?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to respond and closed it afterwards.

"She...she found out about what happened with Uncle Tarble and Freeza."

Bulma covered her mouth with her hand and gasped.

Vegeta slammed his hands down on Mr. Roshi's desk making him jump in shock.

"I want that girl expelled."

"What for?"

"For prying into my daughter's business."

"Sir, if anyone is getting expelled it would be your daughter."

"WHY?!"

He gulped from Vegeta's outburst.

"She attacked Videl and her father is pressing charges."

Vegeta let out a yell of frustration and punched his desk.

Bulma sighed and stood beside her husband, narrowing her eyes at the principal.

"Listen, I don't know how this Videl girl found out about Sapphire's past but I had what happened to her hidden."

"Her father is very famous, she could get a hold of whoever she wants." Sapphire said.

"I want the address of this girl so I can talk to her."

Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

"I'll go as well and pound some sense into her and her father."

Mr. Roshi stood up and stretched his arms out.

"I can't give you her address, it is personal information."

"So was what happened to Sapphire but she managed to find that out." Vegeta said.

He sighed and opened up a drawer, searching through it for a moment before pulling a file out.

He opened it up and pulled out a single piece of paper, giving it to Bulma.

"That's her address."

Bulma smirked.

"Finally your complying."

She turned around and left the office with Vegeta and Sapphire behind her.

"So we're going to Videl's house now?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes we are."

They climbed in Bulma's car and buckled up before driving off.

When they reached the mansion, Bulma drove up to the gate and stopped beside a security officer.

He leaned down and looked inside the car.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bulma Briefs, I wanted to talk with Hercule about some work."

He flipped through his clipboard and nodded his head.

"Go ahead."

The man typed in the code and the gate opened up.

Bulma smirked and drove through, parking her car in front of the mansion.

They stepped out of the vehicle and walked up to the front door.

Vegeta banged on the door until he heard someone unlock it from the other side.

The door opened and Videl felt her eyes widen when she saw Sapphire.

She placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

"Trying to scare me by bringing mommy and daddy here?"

Sapphire directed her gaze to the ground.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and pushed past the girl, stepping in her home.

"Where is your weakling of a father?"

Videl gasped and glared at him.

"My dad is not weak."

He rolled his eyes and looked around, noticing a shadow in the living room.

Videl, Sapphire, and Bulma followed after Vegeta when he walked towards where Hercule was.

Vegeta grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Drop the charges on my daughter NOW!"

Hercule shook in fear and struggled to remove his hands from his shirt.

"Vegeta drop him." Bulma said.

He glanced at his wife and dropped the afro-haired man to the floor.

His daughter ran over to him and knelt beside him, checking to see if he was okay.

"What's your deal? I should call the police."

Bulma smiled lightly.

"Listen, you know that information you found out about my daughter?"

"What about it?"

"My lawyers said if anyone managed to find out about it that person could go to jail."

Her eyes widened and she slowly stood to her feet.

"Your lying."

"Trust me, I'm not."

"Well if she breaks up with Gohan then I'll leave her alone."

Sapphire glared at her.

"Just because you threaten me or make fun of me doesn't mean I'm going to break up with Gohan."

"He's mine! He loves me!"

Vegeta growled and stepped in her face.

"The boy hates you, get that through your thick skull."

She gulped and stared at his dark, soulless eyes.

"R-Right."

He glared at Hercule which made him hide behind his daughter.

"And you, drop the charges on my daughter."

"Sure thing."

He growled and turned around, walking out of the mansion.

Bulma smiled happily at them.

"Our work here is done."

She placed a hand on Sapphire's back and led her out of the mansion.

They stepped in the car and began driving back to Capsule Corporation.

"Thanks for helping me." Sapphire said.

Bulma glanced back at her in the rearview mirror.

"That's what parents are for."

Vegeta glanced back at her and smirked a bit.

"You should be happy."

"Why?"

"That girl is going to have so many scars on her face."

She chuckled.

"True."

Bulma parked in the garage when they reached their home and stepped out of the car.

Sapphire ran in the house and went straight to her room, dialing Gohan's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Gohan."

_"Are you doing alright?"_

"I'm doing great! My parents got Hercule to drop the charges against me and Videl won't be bothering us for a long time."

"_Charges?"_

"Yeah, he was going to charge me for attacking his daughter."

_"What did your parents do to change his mind?"_

"Lets just say my dad is a persuasive man."

He chuckled.

_"Well I'm glad your happy."_

"Thanks."

_"Want to come over to my house? My mom is refusing to let me leave."_

She smiled at the thought of ChiChi yelling at Gohan.

Sometimes Gohan would beg on his knees in front of his mother to get something or go somewhere.

It was an amusing sight.

"Sure."

_"Great, want me to pick you up?"_

"No I'll walk."

_"Alright bye."_

She hung up her phone and put it in her jean pocket.

She left her room and walked downstairs, seeing his parents cuddling on the couch.

She cleared her throat which caused her father to throw Bulma on the ground.

Vegeta hated it when people, even his own family, saw him being _'soft_' as he put it.

The blue-haired woman glared up at her husband.

He ignored her glare and looked over at his eldest child.

"What do you want Sapphire?"

"Could I go over to Gohans?"

Bulma picked herself off the ground and dusted her clothes off.

"Sure." She said.

"Thanks I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

They nodded.

She waved to them and left the dome-shaped building which was her home.

When she arrived at Gohan's home, she knocked on the door and waited a couple of minutes before it opened.

Goku smiled at her and stepped to the side, letting her in.

"It's good to see you Sapphire."

She smiled lightly back at him.

"Same to you."

"Gohan is up in his room."

"Thanks."

He nodded and shut the door, making sure it was locked.

Sapphire walked up the stairs and waved to ChiChi when she passed by her.

She stopped in front of Gohan's room and knocked lightly on it.

When she didn't hear him answer her, she curiously opened his door and peeked in.

Gohan was sitting at his desk working on something.

She stepped in his room and quietly shut the door behind her making sure he didn't hear.

She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, making him scream in fear and fall off of his chair.

He pushed himself up to rest on his elbows and playfully glared at her.

She was laughing at him with a hand covering her mouth to try to stop her laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Y-You."

He pouted and stood back up on his feet.

"Not nice."

She stopped her chuckling and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry."

His pout was turned into a huge smile and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"Your forgiven."

"So what were you working on?"

He smiled nervously and grabbed whatever was on his desk, hiding it in his back pocket.

"Nothing."

She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really? So I was just seeing things?"

"I guess so."

She stared at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and sitting on his bed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"We could watch a movie."

"Sure."

He walked over to his small television and knelt down, pulling out a box full of movies.

"What genre do you want to watch?"

She stared up at the ceiling for a moment and thought about it.

"Surprise me."

He nodded his head and turned back to look at the movies.

He searched through it for a bit before finding the perfect movie.

He put the DVD in and laid down on his bed, hitting the play movie.

"I think you'll like this movie."

"Really?"

He smiled.

"Yeah."

She sighed and laid on down on the bed beside Gohan.

She blushed when his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

When the selection screen appeared, her eyes widened.

"The Notebook?"

He grinned.

"You did say surprise me."

She rolled her eyes and directed her eyes back on the television.

"Sometimes your such a love-struck teenager."

He pecked her cheek which caused her to blush even more.

"I can't help that I love you."

"Right."

He smiled and pulled her even closer to him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Goths Love Too **_

_**Chapter 9 **_

* * *

A few weeks passed by and Videl hasn't even glanced at Sapphire once.

It made her happy that she wasn't being bothered by Videl or her friends anymore.

She guessed that her father must have frightened her even more than she thought.

Also, she has spent a lot of time with Gohan lately.

Sometimes he'll go over to her house to hang out and other times she'll go over to his.

She was happy she finally found someone who actually liked her for her.

Currently, she was typing an essay on her laptop in her room.

It was about the history of France for her French class.

She really didn't want to be writing it but she had no choice.

It cost half of her grade.

As she was typing, she didn't hear her door open and someone walk inside.

She gasped when two arms wrapped lightly around her neck.

"Hey."

She smiled a bit when she realized it was only Gohan.

"Why are you here?"

He pouted and spun her around in her computer chair.

"Can't I come see my girlfriend?"

"Yes but I have an essay to write."

She tried turning herself back around but Gohan stopped her by placing his hands on the chair arms.

"Can't I at least get a hug?"

She smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around his thick neck.

He pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face against her neck.

She moved her hands down to his chest and pushed him away.

"There, now I really have to focus on my essay."

"Can I stay here? I have nothing to do."

She sighed in irritation.

"Fine but don't disturb me."

He smiled and nodded his head eagerly.

She sat back down in her seat and began typing away again.

Gohan glanced around her room for a bit and examined the pictures on the walls.

Most of them were of her and Trunks or of her as a child with her real mother before she died.

He walked over to her bookshelf, that was as tall as him, and noticed a large blue photo album.

He grabbed it off of the bookshelf and glanced over at Sapphire, noticing she was focused on her laptop.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and opened the photo album.

The first photo was taken when Sapphire was three-years old.

She was being hugged to her mothers chest with a huge smile on her face.

Her mother had black waist length hair, bangs on either side of her face, and purple eyes.

Gohan smiled a bit from the smile on Sapphire's face in the photo.

He turned the page and glanced at the next photo of Sapphires mothers gravestone.

Her mother died when she turned four from a heart disease.

Doctors didn't have a cure for the disease back then but they developed one for it now.

Her gravestone said **'Ciana Ouji: Mother, Daughter, Wife, Friend, You Will be Missed'.**

There were bunches of flowers on top of her gravestone and across her grave.

He flipped the page and chuckled from the next photo.

It must have been taken a day or two after Trunks was born.

Sapphire was sitting crisscrossed on the floor with her new baby brother sitting on her lap.

What made him laugh was that Trunks was pulling at her hair with a huge grin on his small, squishy face.

She had her left eye shut and her head was tilted towards him as he pulled repeatedly on her hair.

When he was about to turn the page, her bedroom door bursted open making Gohan yelp in shock and fall off the bed.

Trunks and Goten ran up to Sapphire and began pulling her out of her seat.

"Sapphire come with us!" Goten said.

"Guys I'm busy with some homework."

"Please? We really want to show you something." Trunks begged.

She sighed and stood up from her computer chair, helping Gohan off of the floor.

He smiled in thanks and followed the two boys out of her room and down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sapphire gasped and quickly covered her mouth when she saw who was standing in the living room.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow in confusion at her reaction.

Vegeta and the unnamed guest turned their heads to the side when they heard the gasp and smirked.

"Aren't you going to come hug your uncle?"

She smiled and ran over to the man, wrapping her arms around him.

"Who is he?" Gohan asked.

"That's our Uncle Nappa." Trunks said.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the couch.

"He isn't really their uncle, just a very good friend of mine."

Sapphire broke the hug with him and turned around, grinning at Gohan.

"He's the best, he would always stop by when I was younger and give me presents."

"Which reminds me, here you are and something for Trunks as well."

He pulled a small purple bag and a small blue bag from behind his back making the two of them smile even more.

He gave the blue bag to Trunks and handed the purple one to Sapphire.

"What's the occasion?" Sapphire asked.

"Well I remembered your birthday is coming up and I decided to visit you."

She smiled and glanced back at her brother, waiting for him to pull out his gift first.

Trunks cheered silently when he saw what was inside his and pulled out whatever was inside.

It was a small colorful robot that would change its appearance with a press of a button on top of its head.

"This is awesome! Thanks Uncle Nappa."

"No problem."

"Lets go play with it Goten."

"Right behind you." He said.

Both boys laughed as they ran up the stairs to Trunks room.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" Gohan asked.

She smiled and opened the bag, gasping from what she saw.

She pulled out a silver, oval locket.

"This is my mothers, isn't it?"

"Yep, she wanted me to give it to you when you turned eighteen."

"Thank you so much Nappa."

He nodded and directed his eyes over to Gohan, narrowing them slightly.

"Who is he? Want me to take care of him?"

Gohan gulped nervously when Nappa began cracking his knuckles.

Sapphire laughed and stood in front of the frightened teenaged boy.

"This is Gohan, he's my...boyfriend."

Nappa's eyes widened a bit before returning back to normal.

He glanced over at Vegeta and pointed his thumb over at Gohan.

"You let your daughter date that nerdy boy?"

Vegeta smirked at the blush that formed on Gohan's face.

"He cares for her a lot and even knows about her past."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

The bald man blinked his eyes a few times and turned his attention back on Gohan.

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you know everything about her?"

He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as Nappa slowly walked toward him.

"Y-Yes."

"Nappa, he's fine." Sapphire said.

He gently pushed Sapphire aside and gave her a reassuring look.

"I just want to make sure he's the right one for you, I will give him the test."

"Test?"

He smirked and nodded his head, turning his eyes on Gohan.

The teenaged boy paled from his look and took a hesitant step back.

Nappa walked toward him until Gohan's back hit the wall.

He leaned closer to Gohan's face until he couldn't look anywhere but Nappa's eyes.

"Listen closely and answer correctly."

"Su-Sure."

"Are you going to harm her in any way?"

"No."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course."

He stared at Gohan for a moment before stepping back and looking at Sapphire and Vegeta.

"He seems fine to me."

Gohan, Sapphire, and Vegeta nearly fell over in shock.

"Are you serious Nappa? That was the test? You made it seem terrible." Vegeta said.

"My father use to do that to every single man who tried dating my step-sister, it scared them shitless."

Vegeta rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"How did I ever become friends with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

Sapphire smiled at Gohan.

"Seems you passed the test."

"It seems."

"I better head back upstairs and work on my essay."

"Do you have to?" Gohan asked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes I do, its half of my grade."

He pouted sadly.

"How much more do you need to type?"

"A lot."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall.

She smiled and leaned up, giving him a peck on his cheek.

His glare turned into a smile from the sign of affection.

"Maybe we could try that kiss again but somewhere else."

She blushed from his statement.

He gasped in shock when Nappa's arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him to his side.

"A bit demanding aren't we."

He laughed and tried to remove his arm that was choking him around his neck a bit.

Vegeta stepped towards Sapphire and pat the top of her head in a way of affection.

"Go finish your essay, we'll keep this moron occupied."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm not a moron."

"You are if I say you are."

Sapphire chuckled and smiled at the three men.

"Have fun you three."

She turned around and began walking towards the stairs.

Gohan nervously glanced between Nappa and Vegeta when he noticed the smirks on their faces.

"Sapphire! Don't leave me alone with them! They'll kill me!"

She glanced back at him and placed her left hand on her hip.

"You'll be fine Gohan because if either of them kill you, I'll kill them."

Nappa pouted.

"No fair."

Gohan paled and swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

She laughed and waved at them, continuing her way up the stairs.

"Sapphire come back!" Gohan begged.

She ignored his begging and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She sighed in relief and sat back down in her computer chair, beginning to type away again.

After about two hours, Sapphire finally finished her essay about the history of France.

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

She glanced at the clock, noticing it read seven o'clock.

She stood from her chair and left her room in search of Gohan.

She searched through the entire house but didn't see any sign of him.

As she was searching, she bumped into Trunks and Goten giggling away at something in the front yard.

"What are you two laughing about?"

They glanced up at her and pointed their fingers outside.

"That." They said.

She looked in the direction they were pointing and gasped in shock.

Gohan was being chased around the front yard by one of the German shepherd guard dogs that Bulma used for security.

Not only that, Gohan was wearing nothing but his boxers and a necklace made of steaks.

He was even covered in honey barbeque sauce.

She narrowed her eyes when she noticed a bunch of people were recording him running around in terror.

She also spotted her father and Nappa chuckling about it from the sidelines.

She placed her thumb and index finger in her mouth, whistling so loud that everyone could hear her.

The German shepherd chasing Gohan stopped when it heard her whistle and ran up to her, sitting down.

She pat the top of its head and passed by it, walking towards her father and Nappa.

Both grown men were staring up at the sky and ignoring her glare.

"Are you both insane?! How long did you let that dog chase him?!"

"Two hours." Nappa mumbled.

"So, when I left you stripped him of his clothes and did that?"

She pointed over at the panting boy who was lying on his stomach on the ground in a mud puddle.

Vegeta chuckled from the sight.

"Yes we did." Vegeta said.

"Unbelievable, Goten and Trunks are more mature than you two."

"We had to put him through this Sapphire."

"Why is that father?"

"Its tradition, my father made me do that when I began dating your mother."

She nodded her head and glared up at them.

"Your both still in a lot of trouble."

"Okay."

She turned around and ran over to Gohan's side, pulling his face out of the mud.

"Gohan are you alright?"

He spit out mud from his mouth and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Mud doesn't taste good."

She chuckled and helped him stand up.

"Lets get you into a shower."

As they walked inside, Gohan jumped nervously when he passed by the guard dog.

Sapphire shook her head with amusement.

Seems like Gohan now has a fear of German shepherds.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Goths Love Too **_

_**Chapter 10 **_

* * *

A couple of days passed by since the incident with Gohan being chased by the guard dog.

Sapphire informed Bulma of what Nappa and Vegeta did to him and lets just say that they got in a lot of trouble.

Bulma was making Vegeta sleep on the living room couch for a month and locked the gym up so he couldn't train.

Nappa's punishment was hilarious and terrible at the same time.

Since Nappa is bald he bought a few toupee's for when he went out on dates.

Bulma found out where he hid them and threw them all away at the dump.

Trunks and Sapphire couldn't stop laughing when Nappa began to cry, saying that he would never be beautiful again.

Currently, Sapphire was asleep in her bed on a beautiful Saturday morning.

Her door creaked open and two small heads looked in her room.

Goten and Trunks grinned at each other and pushed her door open all the way.

They both carried a silver tray over to her with plates full of bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, orange juice, eggs, and toast.

Her eyes slowly began to open when she felt a small weight land on her stomach.

She lifted her head up and smiled when she saw the breakfast.

"Happy birthday!" They yelled.

She laughed and scooped them up onto her bed, hugging them both tightly.

"Thank you boys, did you two make this?"

Trunks smirked proudly.

"Yes we did."

Goten scratched the side of his head and looked at his best friend confused.

"I thought your grandma made all this."

He glared at Goten.

"You weren't supposed to tell her!"

The Goku-look-alike gasped and covered his mouth.

Sapphire laughed and ruffled their hair.

"Its alright, I appreciate you two bringing it up here." She said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

They laughed and high-fived each other.

Goten eagerly handed her a fork which made her laugh as she took it from him and began to eat.

Once she finished eating, Trunks and Goten exchanged looks with each other which made her confused.

All of a sudden, both of them jumped off of her bed and they both grabbed a red bucket from under her bed.

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion and gasped when they both soaked her in water.

She glared at both boys making them gulp nervously.

Goten glanced over at his lavender-haired best friend.

"Run?"

"Run."

They both screamed when she began chasing after them.

When they led her outside of the house, Gohan's family and Sapphire's family emerged from their hiding places.

ChiChi had a worried expression on her face as she stared at the front door.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? What if my little Goten gets hurt?"

"They'll be fine, Sapphire would never hurt them." Bulma said.

"Why are you all here again?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

Gohan smiled and set a cardboard box filled with party supplies down on the coffee table.

"Were throwing Sapphire a surprise party."

He rolled his eyes.

"This is so stupid."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and gripped her husbands right ear in her fingers.

He gasped in pain causing everyone to laugh.

Gohan clapped his hands together which quieted everyone down.

"We better get to work everyone, who knows when Sapphire will be back."

Everyone nodded and went to work decorating Capsule Corporation.

ChiChi and Bulma took care of the food such as: a chocolate cake with_ 'Happy Birthday Sapphire'_ written on it in white frosting, vanilla cupcakes, chips, dip, and drinks.

Vegeta and Goku took care of the decorations.

It took both ChiChi and Bulma to stop them from fighting.

And by fighting, they tried to spar.

They put a white banner up in the living room that had colorful balloons on it and Sapphire's name.

Balloons were floating all over the place and they gave everyone their own popper so when she came back confetti would explode.

A large table was covered in a purple tablecloth and they tied purple balloons to one of the chairs where Sapphire would sit.

Gohan took care of the presents by gathering them all up in one area.

He stacked them in the kitchen and held his present he had gotten for her in his hand with a small smile on his face.

"Gohan." A voice said.

He gasped and quickly turned around, noticing his father staring at him with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah dad?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just setting the presents up."

Goku's eyes landed on the present he was trying to hide behind his back.

A smile formed on his face.

"Is that the present you got her?"

He blushed.

"Yes."

Goku placed a hand on his son's shoulder and rubbed it.

"She'll love whatever you got her."

Gohan smiled lightly at his father.

"Thanks."

"Lets just hope she doesn't kill Goten and Trunks."

He nodded in agreement.

Goten and Trunks screamed as they ran through a market parking lot away from Sapphire.

They were expecting her to get tired and stop chasing them but she wouldn't.

She was one good runner.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at their figures and picked up the pace.

Both of them would be in a lot of trouble when she caught them.

She pushed off of her feet and jumped on top of both boys making them groan in pain.

She stood up with both of them in her arms.

"Both of you are dead."

"Don't kill us 'Phire!" Goten yelled.

She glared at them and turned around, walking away with both of them under her arms.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked.

"Back home."

They gasped and tried wiggling out of her grasp but it wouldn't work.

They exchanged looks and tried to come up with some way to stop her.

Goten smiled innocently at her.

"Can't we just enjoy this wonderful morning?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll enjoy it even more once I'm out of these wet clothes."

They pouted.

Trunks pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Gohan without Sapphire seeing.

Gohan jumped nervously when his phone vibrated and pulled it out of his pocket.

He read the text message and felt his eyes grow wide.

"Everyone! Trunks just texted me and told me Sapphire is on her way back with them now!"

Vegeta sighed.

"About damn time."

He yelped in pain when Bulma slapped him on the back of his head.

"Be happy! It's your daughter's birthday."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Goku, who was keeping an eye out for Sapphire and the boys, ran over to them from the window he was staring out of.

"They're here!"

Everyone gasped and shut off the lights and hiding somewhere.

The door opened and Sapphire placed the boys on the ground.

"You two ever do that again and I won't let you off so easy."

Both boys were clutching the backs of their heads with tears in their eyes.

"You didn't have to hit us!" Trunks yelled.

She smirked.

"Yes I did."

She flipped on the light and gasped when everyone jumped out from their hiding places and confetti exploded.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled.

She stared at everything with wide-eyes.

Bulma was the first one to walk up to her and hugged her tightly.

"This entire thing was Gohan's idea."

"Gohan?"

She nodded and motioned with her head towards the blushing boy.

He quit rubbing the back of his head and grinned at her.

Sapphire swallowed down a lump of nervousness in her throat when he approached her.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed and hugged him back.

"That's enough love for the moment! Let's open some presents." ChiChi said.

They all cheered and dragged her off to the kitchen.

Sapphire opened everyone's presents and thanked them all.

She got clothes from ChiChi and Bulma.

A new IPod from her father.

A gift card to a buffet restaurant from Goku.

A few books from her grandparents.

Hand-made cards from Trunks and Goten.

And lastly was Gohan's gift.

He laughed nervously as he handed the small box to her.

"It's not much but I hope you like it."

She grinned at him and ripped off the wrapping paper, noticing it was a small black metal box.

She raised an eyebrow at it and set it down on the table in front of her.

"Thanks Gohan."

He smiled and pointed to a silver button on the front.

"Push that button."

She stared at him curiously for a moment before pushing it.

Her eyes widened when it flipped open and a bunch of hologram pictures appeared.

Some were of her and Vegeta when she was younger.

A few were of Bulma and Vegeta's wedding and Sapphire as the flower girl.

Another was of her holding a newborn baby Trunks in her arms.

Another was of her starting elementary, middle, and high school.

And the last one made her tear up.

It was picture she never saw before and glad she was seeing it now.

It was of her mother holding her as a newborn baby.

All of a sudden it began to move.

Her mother started to stroke her small face and grinned at the camera.

**_"What are you doing Vegeta?"_**

**_"Your mother told me to video tape you or else she'd kill me and I know she would."_**

Everyone laughed except for Vegeta who blushed.

**_"She wouldn't kill you; so what should we name our daughter?"_**

**_He sighed loudly._**

**_"I don't know, how about Vega?"_**

**_Ciana cocked an eyebrow at him._**

**_"Why, so her name can sound like yours?"_**

**_He growled._**

**_"Quiet woman."_**

**_She grinned and turned her gaze back onto her baby._**

**_"Why don't we name her after your mother? Sapphire."_**

**_"Sure, whatever it doesn't matter to me."_**

**_Ciana narrowed her eyes at him._**

**_"It better matter."_**

**_"Fine."_**

**_She smiled back down at her daughter who opened her eyes and looked at her._**

**_"Mommy will always love you Sapphire, don't ever forget that."_**

Tears were slowly flowing out of Sapphire's eyes once the video stopped.

She reached her hand out and touched the hologram which made the picture go fuzzy.

She placed the top of the box down and kept her hand over her mouth.

Gohan frowned when he noticed tears running down her cheeks.

Vegeta glared at him.

"Nice going dumbass, you made her cry."

He fell to his knees beside her and placed his hands on her knees.

"I'm sorry Sapphire, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head and removed her hand from her mouth revealing a smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, I love it."

He smiled and returned the hug.

"I love you."

She pulled away from him and pecked his lips.

"I love you too."

Gohan smiled even more and reconnected their lips.

Trunks and Goten gagged at the scene of affection.

"Gross! Get a room!" Trunks said.

They broke apart after hearing that and blushed.

"Lets go have cake everyone!" Bulma said.

"Cake!" Goku yelled.

Everyone left leaving the teenagers alone.

Sapphire smiled and placed her forehead against his chest.

"I never thought I would be this happy in my life."

Gohan smiled and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Me either."

She glanced up at him and kissed his nose.

"I'm glad I met you."

"Same here."

They both stayed like that for a while just holding each other.

Sapphire would never be alone again because she had Gohan.

And people say Goths can't love.

They were wrong.


End file.
